Points of comparison are lacking, due to both the originality of invention and the fact that it concerns improvements in a product, still covered by patent in various countries, of A.T. Avanzata Tecnologia S.r.l., hence reference will be made only to the current operating system used in the xe2x80x9crotating hideaway sanitary fixtures.xe2x80x9d
The xe2x80x9crotating hideaway sanitary fixtures,xe2x80x9d presently produced only by us since we represent the only entitled party, are moved by electrical devices, whose operational sequence is guaranteed by a programmed microprocessor.
For both the WC (water closet) and bidet, the opening and closing steps are performed by a double-acting hydraulic piston assembly, a casing or cylinder of which is fixed to a stationary structure, and a piston rod of which, at the other end, is fixed to the sanitary fixture by an integral pivot. The sanitary fixture is fully opened (preparation for use) when the rod is fully out. Total re-entry of the piston rod into its casing results in the total reentry of the sanitary fixture (rest position).
Appropriately pressurised mains water is supplied to the piston chambers through solenoid valves, causing the piston rod to come out or re-enter, thus opening or closing the sanitary fixture.
Moreover, for the WC, this sequence provides for the discharge of waste water with the sanitary fixture in the open position, as occurs with all presently known sanitary fixtures, using mains or stored water, provided it is pressurised.
In order to carry out the opening, closing and especially discharge operations, the water system must have a pressure of at least 2.5-3 bar and the amount of water is well in excess of the scheduled standards.
DRAWBACKS AND OBJECTIVES
In light of the new European provisions concerning water consumption, it results that the current operating system used in xe2x80x9crotating hideaway sanitary fixturesxe2x80x9d does not conform. These regulations provide for a drastic reduction in consumption of WC discharge systems, obviously maintaining equal operating efficiency.
Further problems noticed up to now in the current system are listed below.
In the case of WCs:
limited installation possibilities due to water system (water mains) characteristics, in terms of pressure and flow rate;
also in installations where the water system meets the necessary pressure characteristics, the simultaneousness of other water feeds in the same system, for instance in hotels or condominiums, may jeopardise both movement and discharge efficiency;
poor customer acceptance of a system that foresees the use of electricity near water in addition to an increased risk of breakdowns. Also the danger of a blackout and therefore the fear of not being able to use the WC, could be psychologically counterproductive.
In the case of bidets:
limited installation possibilities due to water system characteristics, in terms of pressure and flow rate;
also in installations where the water system meets the necessary pressure characteristics, the simultaneousness of other water feeds in the same system, for instance in hotels or condominiums, may jeopardise both movement and discharge efficiency;
poor customer acceptance of a system that foresees the use of electricity near water in addition to an increased risk of breakdowns. Also the danger of a blackout and therefore the fear of not being able to use the bidet, could be psychologically counterproductive.
Therefore the intended aims are as follows:
1xe2x80x94to guarantee the washing and discharge efficiency with reduced water consumption in compliance with the new European provisions;
2xe2x80x94to ensure WC and bidet operation even with very restricted water pressures of the water mains and therefore without particular problems also during moments of a notable reduction in pressure due to the cited factors of simultaneousness;
3xe2x80x94to achieve the automation of the movement and discharge steps, avoiding the use of electricity.
Other aims achieved, even if not sought, which arise from the choices made are as follows:
4xe2x80x94the distributor device in the system of the patent application could combine, in the bidet""s case, also the functions of supply and mixing of hot and cold water as well as the opening and closing of the sanitary fixture;
5xe2x80x94the distributor device in the system of the patent application could combine, in the WC""s case, also the function of just an internal sanitary fixture cold water supply, through the discharge pipe of the flush tank, as well as functions relating to the opening, closing and discharge of the sanitary fixture;
6xe2x80x94obtain a totally guaranteed safety system in the sanitary fixture""s closing step which prevents the trapping of limbs inadvertently placed in the spaces between the housing niche and the sanitary fixture itself, in compliance with that provided for in the xe2x80x9cMachine directivexe2x80x9d;
7xe2x80x94the possibility of using the traditional air controlled flush tanks.
Premise
In order to achieve these aims, starting with the main one of obtaining an efficient WC discharge with reduced water consumption, it was necessary to make the discharge action occur at the same time as a partial and adjustable closing of the sanitary fixture. This is achieved with a new device called a xe2x80x9cmetering devicexe2x80x9d whose function is that of injecting a specific amount of water into the hydraulic piston assembly for movement, so that the sanitary fixture partially closes and stays as such. This device will make it possible to determine the amount of water to be sent to the piston so as to regulate the turnover position adopted by the sanitary fixture during the discharge step.
The other aims were reached by using only the energy coming from the network""s (mains) hydraulic feed, thus totally eliminating the need for electricity. Obviously, it was necessary to make adjustments to the componentry design to satisfy the new operational criterion.
In particular, in order to achieve automation of the system""s various steps, without electricity and microprocessor control, use is made of a new, manually operated device called a xe2x80x9cdistributorxe2x80x9d, fed by pressurised mains water which, depending on the operating handle""s position and hence the part remaining inside, directs water towards the pipe corresponding to the desired function. The xe2x80x9cdistributorxe2x80x9d contains a special device (no. 13FIG. 7) that ensures the water system""s separation upstream of the entire system (upon closure of the sanitary fixture), so as to avoid problems caused by sudden increases in pressure peaks.
A suitable membrane tank, which during use has stored water and therefore energy, allows the re-closing of the sanitary fixture, even if the system at this stage is separate from the water feed system.
Before going on to describing the invention and its associated devices, it is pointed out that:
the first objective of reducing water consumption with equal WC discharge efficiency, which requires that the discharge action occurs at the same time as a partial and adjustable closing of the sanitary fixture, can also be achieved in the present system with electricity and microprocessor control, without having to fit in new devices, only by appropriately reprogramming the various functions;
in the systems shown, which are part of the patent application, where a traditional air controlled WC flush tank is used, the device that operates the discharge is shown incorporated in the xe2x80x9cmeteringxe2x80x9d device for the turnover of the sanitary fixture; such a device may also be separate.